deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Los Perdidos Outbreak
The Los Perdidos Outbreak (also known as the Los Perdidos Incident) 'was a series of events that occurred in Los Perdidos, California from March 23 - 31 that killed thousands and lead to the city's destruction. Outbreak ''This is a series of events that occur during the overall outbreak. For further detail on Nick Ramos' story, see Story Mode (Dead Rising 3). '''Day 1 On March 23rd, at 7:14 AM, the first zombie was discovered, most likely from the government's chips being deactivated. This quickly spread to an estimated five hundred zombifications within six hours. After another short six hours, the city was already declared a disaster zone; authorities began evacuating survivors. By the end of the first day, targeted airstrikes began commencing. A small group of survivors lead by auto mechanic Nick Ramos take shelter in a diner. Chuck Greene and his assistant Gary Finkel begin a citywide search for Katey Greene. Day 2 The military begin barricading all exits to the city, trapping in any remaining survivors. They are given orders to shoot/kill any who try to escape. Contact with remaining emergency personnel inside the city is completely lost by the end of the day. Day 3 By the third day, the city became completely overrun and rumors of any remaining survivors were left unconfirmed. A convict biker named Hunter Thibadeuax escaped his confinement and reassembled his hostile biker gang. Day 4 A public aircraft crashes into the city, killing everyone inside and further damaging the city. It is announced on this day by Gen. John Hemlock and Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf that a large incendiary bomb would be launched to level the city in six days. Hunter is killed by Nick Ramos. His group discovers a plane that may be salvageable. Day 5 The military begins hunting down and killing any remaining survivors in order to cover up the truth behind what really caused the outbreak to begin. Commander Adam Kane and his squadron enter the city. Day 6 An illegal named Angel is killed by the military. The remaining infected illegals in the city begin fighting back the military's clean up operation. Nick Ramos allies the illegals and they work together to stop the military and also to get fuel for Nick's plane. Sargent Hilde is murdered in the process. The president is also killed and zombified. Unknown to the public at the time, this was part of General Hemlock's plan. Adam Kane is gravely injured by Nick Ramos. Day 7 Clean up operation and resistance continue, meanwhile Nick Ramos' plane is nearing completion; the local museum that was previously unlocked is now opened. Day 8 The city is almost completely void of survivors, with only about a few dozen left alive excluding Nick's group, the illegals, and the military. The government successfully captures Nick and his ally, Diego Martinez, in order to find the cure for infection of the zombie plague, which is inside one of them. Diego is killed in the process, however Nick escapes, freeing Isabela Keyes in the process. Day 9 Gary Finkel is reunited with his wife, Rhonda Kreske. The remaining illegals and Nick's group attempt to escape the city via plane, but the leader of the illegals attempts to turn Nick into the government, who attacks the hanger where the plane is. Nick stops them and the leader of the illegals is killed in the process. Chuck Greene finally discovers and reunites with Katey Greene. While some of Nick's remaining group leave to evacuate any remaining survivors, the rest stop Hemlock from harvesting the zombies to create a bioweapon, which was his plan from the beginning and a major factor in starting the outbreak. Hemlock's ally, Marian Mallon, is killed. ZDC agent Brad Park retrieves evidence of the governments involvement in the outbreak from Adam Kane, who dies shortly thereafter. Brad rounds up the remaining survivors excluding Nick, Katey, Dick, Chuck, and Isabela and escorts them out of the city. After Hemlock's death, the remaining survivors escape on the plane. The city is bombed shortly after. Aftermath While thousands of lives were lost in the incident, it did lead to a discovery, at long last, of a cure to the zombie infection. The cure was in the blood of Nick Ramos, one of the few survivors, who discovered his immunity during the outbreak. Trivia *The outbreak occurred either in 2021 or 2022, however it is never specified. **This is because the only thing known about the outbreak time wise is that it takes place 10 years after Fortune's End. Fortune's End was in September, meaning the decade gap was a generalization, not exact, and that the incident could have occurred either 9 years and 6 months later or 10 years and 6 months later. *Unlike previous outbreaks in Willamette and Fortune City, the Los Perdidos outbreak doesn't have an official name. **Willamette's is referred to as the Willamette Incident, Fortune City's is referred to mainly as Fortune's End. The outbreak at Los Perdidos is simply called the Los Perdidos Outbreak. Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Zombie Outbreak Locations